


SHE

by petraluthor



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Nicole as the school mascot, Nicole plays basketball, Protective Wynonna Earp, Rosita and Nicole and Wynonna friendship, Smitten Nicole Haught, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, waverly as cheer captain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petraluthor/pseuds/petraluthor
Summary: Nicole has a crush on head cheerleader, Waverly Earp, but has long since given up hope as Waverly has been with long time boyfriend Champ Hardy all the way into their senior year.Nicole gets tired of being thirsty for a straight girl and asks her best friend, Rosita Bustillos, to help her get the attention of the girls in Purgatory High School. Rosita has the brilliant idea for Nicole to sign up to be the schools new mascot in order to find a new perspective crush (and date to homecoming).Nicole struggles with trying to get Waverly's attention while also trying to find a new girl to focus her pining on, but Waverly struggles with coming to terms with the fact that she's not as straight as she'd originally thought. With all the confusion and mutually oblivious pining, they keep missing each other and both wonder if things will ever work out in their favor.(title based off She by Dodie Clark)





	SHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole puts the costume on for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a half baked idea, bare with me.

 

“If the inside of this smells like unwashed testicles, I’m calling the whole thing.” Nicole said, her voice high and strained as she fidgeted in the floor-to-ceiling mirror adorning the locker room wall. Rosita laughed from behind her, tilting her head back. She was reclining as much as one could on the folding metal chair with the school logo printed across the backrest.

 

“Oh, come on, Red. It won’t be that bad.” She said, her expression full of mirth as she stood and walked up behind Nicole. She tugged at the mascot uniforms shoulder, adjusting the way it draped over Nicole’s shoulders. “Just do a few flips, maybe a split or two, annoy the cheerleaders and hype up the crowd. You could do this in your sleep.”

 

“I’m not worried that I can’t do it. I’m completely disgusted by this uniform.” Nicole grumbled, holding the mascot head at arms length like it was diseased. It was a huge, obnoxiously blue devil head and Nicole assumed it hadn’t been washed in months, maybe years.

 

“Lighten up.” Rosita laughed again, patting Nicole’s shoulder roughly, looking into her eyes through the mirror. “You want pretty girls to notice you? You gotta put yourself out there, and as far as I’m concerned, waiting for basketball to start is not your safest bet to getting a girlfriend right now.”

 

“When I asked you to help me get a date to homecoming, I didn’t think you’d turn into my life coach.” Nicole sighed, lifting the mascot head above her own.

 

“No, buddy. You’re my best friend, of course I’ll put in my best effort for you. Plus, I’ve got nothing better to do.” Rosita joked with a small chuckle before pulling Nicole’s arm, making the mascot head fall over hers. Nicole let out a yell of protest but Rosita simply hit the back of the head to get her to shut up.

 

“Come on, Red. Give the people what they want.” Rosita grabbed Nicole by the shoulders and began pushing her towards the door as every cell in the redhead’s body cried out in protest.

 

* * *

  
  


“Just do what I said, Nic. Hype the crowd, make them laugh, goof around. Be yourself, it’ll be easy when nobody can see your face.” Rosita said under her breath as she dragged Nicole into the hallway in front of her gym. They could already hear the students cheering loudly for the Purgatory football team. 

 

“What if I mess up or make myself look like an idiot?” Nicole asked, fidgeting restlessly as her nerves all tingled.

 

“Just play it off. I’ll be right in the front row giving you cues. You remember everything we went over right?” Rosita asked and watched the large Blue Devil head give a slight wiggle as Nicole nodded inside of it.

 

“Great.” Rosita said simply before turning Nicole and pushing her through the double doors. Nicole immediately froze on the other side as the realization struck her suddenly that the entire school would be watching her.

 

Rosita laughed as she saw Nicole hesitate before pushing her forward again and giving her ass a hard smack. Nicole gave a small jump forward and yelped quietly as she walked past the end of the bleachers. Rosita branched off and sat on the front bleacher, watching with a smirk as Nicole shyly observed the large crowd.

 

The students began cheering and chanting once they saw her, setting off a slight panic in her. She looked to Rosita for assistance and her best friend gave her a subtle thumbs up.

 

Nicole shook her head to try and shake off the doubt before taking a deep breath and lifting both of her fists above her head. This sent the crowd into an uproar, most of the dude-bros jumped all over the place and screamed like it was the best thing they’d ever seen.

 

Nicole chuckled quietly at the sight and looked behind her. Making sure there was nobody standing there. She turned back to the Senior’s section of the crowd and lifted her fists again before doing a back flip. 

 

Granted, she’d only practiced it until she could land it and Rosita told her almost every time that she was slightly sideways in the air, but it still made the students lose their shit, nonetheless. 

 

She laughed to herself as she felt herself relax and loosen up slightly. She hopped a few times upon landing, her hands lifted in the air. The realized after a second that the students in the section she was in front of had begun to hop in time with her, their hands lifted in the air as they chanted. She pumped her arms a few times before turning around to face the Junior section on the opposite side. 

 

She walked a few steps up the bleachers this time, other students slapping her on the shoulders and jostling her around in a goodhearted manner. She put her hands up to get them to back off before doing another back flip. She had jumped from higher that time, and the floor was slightly slippery under the felt of the mascot feet as she slid a bit when she landed, her legs slipping apart. She made a split second decision and went down into a split. 

 

This earned near anarchy from the Juniors, who were all screaming and a few even rushed down and pulled her to her feet and began pushing her back and forth, forming a mini mosh pit.

 

“Who’s ready for so fun?” Came a booming voice into a the mic system set up at one end of the gym. The students immediately returned to their seats and began cheering. “Alright! That’s what I like to hear!” 

 

Nicole turned to see the Vice Principal standing behind the mic stand, a clipboard in her hand. She ventured closer, sticking to the side of the gym right in front of the bleachers. She peered through to double doors near the spot where she was speaking and saw a group of cheerleaders in a circle talking quietly.

 

She slipped through the double doors and hesitantly walked over to them. When one of the, noticed her coming closer, she beamed and got the other girls attention.

 

“We finally have a mascot again.” One of the girls said excitedly.

 

Nicole lifted one hand and waved, not sure if she should reveal who she was quite yet.

 

“Yeah, when they said some one had signed up, I didn’t believe he’d actually commit to it.” Some blonde girl said with a sneer. Nicole rolled her eyes at the girl and looked around at the rest of them.

 

The girl who had first noticed her leaned a bit closer to her and tried to see through the mesh of the eyes to see who was inside.

 

“I hate to kick you out before we get the chance to meet you, but we were discussing a set and our captain said nobody that isn’t in cheer can hear about our new routine.” She said with an apologetic smile. It suddenly struck Nicole that she knew who the girl was. She was sheriff Nedley’s daughter. They had met before when Nicole had been by the precinct to bail someone out.

 

“Chrissy?” Nicole said just to make sure. Her voice was muffled and distorted slightly by the large mascot head but Chrissy understood what she had said.

 

“Do I know you?” She asked with slight surprise.  _ Like everyone in the school doesn’t know almost every cheerleader, especially the daughter of the sheriff _ , Nicole thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Yeah, you-” Nicole got cut off by someone calling for the cheerleaders attentions, getting Nicole to turn around too. 

 

Before them stood none other than Waverly Earp herself. Nicole felt her mouth get dry and started to sweat significantly more than before. She had had a crush on Waverly since freshman year, but as far as she knew, the youngest Earp had no idea Nicole even existed.

 

“Girls, we have to go out in like one minute. Why are you just chatting with the mascot?” Waverly questioned, her hands on her hips as she strode closer. She gave Nicole’s costume a once over and subtly wrinkled her nose. Nicole caught to small reaction and felt her heart drop. 

 

Of course, Waverly had no idea it was her inside the uniform, but it stung a little too much nonetheless.

 

“I was just telling him to leave!” The blonde cheerleader from before piped up and Nicole shot her a look, forgetting none of them could see her face.

 

“That’s fine, you just aren’t allowed back here right now.” Waverly said and pointed towards the door to the gym. Nicole took the not so gentle hint and nodded before trudging away. 

 

_ Waverly Earp was so far out of her league _ , Nicole thought. If her ego was maybe a little bit healthier, she would have tried years ago to try and woo Waverly. But after Sophomore year, when Champ Hardy did bare minimum and got Waverly to date him, Nicole had basically thrown in the towel. Waverly and Champ had been dating since then, on and off. Being a Senior to Nicole meant no hope for being with Waverly. Her reasoning was that if they were going to end up together, they would have already been together by then.

 

She re-entered the noisy gym to hear the Vice Principal giving some speech about good citizenship and moral values and that whoever toilet papered the office would be caught eventually. 

 

She trudged over to the Senior section and plopped down next to Rosita who looked at her incredulously. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rosita asked with slight annoyance.

 

“I’ll explain later. I’ll wait for her to get done talking and just get on with the pep rally. It’s not worth it.” Nicole said just loud enough for Rosita to hear through the costume head. Her friend sighed in defeat and just nodded.

 

After the teachers were finished speaking, Nicole went through the rest of the assembly robotically. Doing flips and spins and getting the students hyped up as the football teams players were announced after the cheerleaders.

 

The cheerleaders did a new routine they had learned over the summer and Nicole kept her eyes on one particular girl the entire time, her heart feeling heavy as her mind ventured to hopeless places.

  
  
  
  


“She hates me. She really truly hates me and she isn’t even aware of my existence.” Nicole stated in utter hopeless disbelief. Rosita rolled her eyes as she unzipped the back of the Blue Devil costume for Nicole.

 

“Oh, please, Nicole.” Rosita said, no patience for her best friends annual existential crisis over Waverly Earp. “How many times have you bailed her sister out? Or brought her home drunk? Or been to their house for a party? Or even passed out drunk in their living room?” Rosita questioned as she helped Nicole shimmy out of the suit.

 

“Yeah but she forgets who I am every time we see her and besides, she probably just sees me as one of her sisters drinking buddies. I’m no where on her radar.” She pulled her feet out of the mascot suit and flapped her shirt to fan off her sweaty body. “I’m no  _ Champ Hardy _ .” She added, grumbling as she pulled her shoes back onto her feet.

 

“Oh, god, Nicole. You’re completely hopeless.” Rosita tossed her head back and groaned in annoyance. She set down the outfit she’d just folded and placed the Blue Devil head over it. “Champ Hardy is a fucking moron womanizer. The amount of times He’s played Waverly and cheated on her is immeasurable. The poor girl probably needs someone to show her that that buffoon is a totally below her.”

 

“You’re right, she is way out of his league.” Nicole agreed, fanning herself off again. “But she’s out of mine too. She’s so high above everyone.” Nicole sighed.

 

“Whatever, Romeo. I wanna go home, let’s go.” Rosita said with yet another eye roll, dragging Nicole out of the locker room. Nicole had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder with the uniform inside of it as she quickly made their way through the school to the parking lot. 

 

When they got to Rosita’s care, Nicole tossed the duffel into the trunk and made her way to the passengers side. She started to reach for the handle when something hard hit her in the back, knocking her against Rosita’s car and onto the ground.

 

Immediately, she heard a familiar laugh. She rolled over and saw Wynonna Earp half leaning out of a jeep. She had hit Nicole with her door.

 

“Hey, carrot top.” She said through laughter.

 

“Hey, Wynonna.” Nicole mumbled, brushing herself off. She was used to Wynonna’s antics after years spent drinking and partying with her. Rosita’s head popped up on the other side of her car and laughed.

 

“Hey, Wyn.” She greeted and Wynonna gave a wave.

 

“You two hotties comin’ to Shorties tonight?” Wynonna asked, getting right to business. 

 

“Gus said she’d shoot us if she saw us drinking there again underage.” Nicole reminded Wynonna. Wynonna snapped her fingers a couple times and made a clicking noise with her tongue.

 

“Shit, that’s right. And she’ll do it too.” She laughed. Rosita joined her and Nicole grinned. “How ‘bout… I provide the booze and you two swing by the ol’ homestead? then , maybe we’ll get drunk enough to finally have that threesome.” 

 

“Oh, Wyn. You know I don’t have to be drunk to go for a roll in the hay with you, babe.” Rosita joked, winking at the eldest Earp before they both burst into laughter. “Yeah, we’ll be there. Eight sound good?” Wynonna nodded and started to reply before she got interrupted.

 

“Wynonna!” Nicole froze. It was Waverly making her way out of the school, waving one hand at her sister, her other hand clutching her purse that was slung over her shoulder. As she neared their vehicles, she looked at Rosita and Nicole. “Oh, hey Rosita.” Waverly said with a bright smile.

 

“Hey, Wave.” Rosita replied with a half smile.

 

“Ready, baby girl?” Wynonna asked Waverly who nodded then looked at Nicole for a second.

 

“Uhh… Hey, Waverly.” Nicole said shyly, rubbing her sweaty palms against her pant legs. Waverly tilted her head and looked at her curiously before raising a finger to point. She opened her mouth to say something then hesitated.

 

“Sorry, have we met before?” She asked slowly. Nicole felt her whole body temperature rise by like ten degrees as she started stuttering.

 

Wynonna and Rosita naturally burst into hysterical laughter. Waverly blushed lightly and dipped her head, glancing between the three before her.

 

“Um, yep. Hundreds of times.” Nicole said shortly, her voice strained as she tried to hide the hurt, refusing to look at Waverly now.

 

“Oh, jeez. I’m so sorry. I’m horrible with faces and names and stuff.” Waverly apologized sheepishly, which only made Rosita and Wynonna laugh harder. All four of them knew that was a lie. Waverly was on track already for valedictorian and she’d only really ever spoken to Rosita one time, and it had only been to ask her why they’d brought Wynonna home unconscious for the hundredth time that week it seemed.

 

“Right, fine. It’s fine. I understand.” Nicole mumbled and climbed into Rosita’s passenger side seat, closing the car door. Rosita quickly said a goodbye to the Earp sisters before getting in as well.

 

“At this point, it’s gotta be a joke.” Rosita said, attempting to lighten Nicole’s bad mood.

 

“If she meant it as a joke she would have laughed, not apologized and made up another excuse.” Nicole sighed, slamming her head back against the headrest. “Let’s just go, I need a shower before we go to Wyn’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
